Changeable menu boards are well known to the art. Such menu boards typically include provisions for changing the items listed on the menu and/or the prices as well as providing for changing graphic displays associated with the menu board.
However, the changing of photographs, transparencies, or other artwork on menu boards has often been a complicated task requiring total or partial disassembly of the entire menu board.
The present invention provides for the first time a new and improved menu board in which graphics in the form of photographs or transparencies may be quickly and readily replaced from the front of the menu board without removing the menu board from the wall or otherwise interfering with the integrity of the menu board. Specifically, in accordance with the invention a hinged transparent window is established as part of the menu board in any area thereof in association with a light box having a transparent or translucent front face. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a photograph or transparency is quickly and easily sandwiched between the backlighted support plate of the menu board and the hinged window to maintain the artwork in place. When it is desired to remove or to change the artwork, the window is simply opened by pivoting it about its hinge axis, removing the existing artwork, replacing it with the new artwork to be displayed, and reclosing the window. One or more of the new windows may be formed in a menu board.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention and the benefits to be obtained from its practice, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.